Currently, the demand for environmental protection and energy saving is getting stronger, so that air conditioner manufacturers of both household air conditioners and light commercial air conditioners turn more attention to supplying power to the air conditioner with new energy sources after the development stage of completing frequency conversion of the air conditioner to improve the efficiency of the air conditioner itself, so as to achieve an object of further energy saving and emission reduction.
Photovoltaic air conditioners and other new energy air conditioners are gradually available in the market, among which the air conditioners with power generated by breeze are gradually concerned due to their characteristics of substantially requiring no additional cost or great change to the existing structure. However, since such air conditioner with power generated by wind is restricted by a mounting position of an air conditioner outdoor unit and so on, when the air conditioner is in a working mode of power generation, electrical energy which can be supplied is relatively little.
An effective solution has not yet been put forward to the problem of a low utilization ratio of wind energy caused by the fact that a position of a fan of an air conditioner outdoor unit cannot be changed as required in the prior art.